Power of Knowledge
by katrinachance
Summary: Set back in the day of Lucky injecting his father with the biotoxin, this story changes that as Alana, Stavros's beloved wife, comes in and stops Lucky and changes everything for both the Spencers and the Cassadines. Chapter Ten added November 23
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered_

_And there's nowhere to turn_

_You wonder how you keep going_

_Think of all the things that really mattered_

_And the chances you've earned_

_The fire in your heart is growing_

_You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind_

_Heaven only knows what you might find_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win, if you dare_

Alana Lyndsey Meade-Cassadine moves down the long halls of the maze toward Helena's control room, where she knows that her cousin Luke Spencer and his son Lucky are, as well as her mother-in-law Helena and her husband Stavros. Her four children, Dimitria Melisande Stavrolavna Cassadine, Mathias Nathaniel Stavrosovich Cassadine, Alexander Lawrence Stavrosovich Cassadine, and Natalia Eleni Stavrolavna Cassadine, were a bare step behind her. One of the children, her eldest son Mathias, was the Cassadine now. He had just turned 25 a week ago. Now, it was time to let Helena know it.

They stepped up to the closed door. Alana keyed in the code on the keypad and the door slid open to reveal her cousin Luke tied to a chair, his son Lucky standing in front of him with a syringe of biotoxin in his hand. She can see that he is resisting as much as he can from plunging it into his father.

Alana quietly steps into the room with her children behind her. She can see that no one is paying attention to the doorway, since Helena is goading Lucky on and so is Stavros, her beloved husband. She moves directly behind Lucky and slowly removes the syringe from his hand and places it on the counter. Only then does she speak, "No more revenge, Helena. You don't deserve it!"

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit_

_Keeping you down_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_But there's another voice if you'll just hear it_

_Saying it's the last round_

_Looks like it's now or never_

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light_

_Fighting for the things you know are right_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_The power is there at your command_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_It's time to take a stand_

_And you can win, if you dare_

Helena turns and gasps at the sight of her daughter-in-law. She thought she had eliminated her over twenty years ago.

Stavros also turns and gasps at the sight of his beloved wife. The wife he thought he had lost over twenty years ago.

"The only thing you deserve is my vengeance! My vengeance for what you tried to do to me and your grandchildren 22 years ago! My vengeance for what you have done to my cousin and his family! You broke your promise, Helena! You broke it and now you must pay!" Alana exclaimed, raising her gun.

"You kill me and Lucky will kill one of his family members. What will your stepson Nikolas think of you..."

Helena does not even get to finish her thought before Alana breaks in. "Nikolas is not my stepson, Helena! Nikolas is a Spencer! Luke is his father!"

Lucky drops to his knees, holding his head in his hands, as if he's having a migraine headache. Helena gasps in shock at Alana's revelation about Nikolas. Stavros also continues to stare at his wife in shock, but then his face changes to a look of understanding. "Lani, you changed the tests to protect him from mother's wrath, didn't you?"

"I did, my dear. I changed the paternity tests," Alana says to her husband, reveling in the sound of his beloved voice after so long. She turned back to Helena after giving her husband a smile. "You thought that Dr. Lastiris was loyal to you, didn't you, Helena! Well, there was only one Cassadine bride he was loyal to, and it wasn't you! It was me! He was loyal to me alone! He was never loyal to you! Never!"

By this point, Lucky has risen from the floor, the pain in his head gone and his mind is now clear. He has untied his father and both are staring at Alana in shock. For Lucky, the revelation has destroyed the programming in his head and has proven to him that he and Nikolas are brothers in every way, shape, and form. They were full brothers! And for Luke, the shock was profound. Nikolas was his son! His and Laura's!

Alana wasn't done with the revelations however. "Well, Helena, I think that knocked out your programming on my cousin's son. I can shoot you right now if I wanted to, but I am not done with you yet!

Helena stared at Alana, a scared look in her eyes. Alana knew so many of Helena's secrets for her years hiding and Helena knew she would reveal them all before Alana would finish her off. "Alana, please! Please don't do this!" Helena begged.

"Helena, I am going to tell every single one of your dirty secrets whether you like it or not. Then when I am done, you are going back to Greece and facing a death in front of a firing squad, as the family board has commanded. They already know everything."

Helena's eyes widened before she turned to her son, who was looking at his wife in shock. "Alana, you don't mean that! After all that my mother did for you when you lived on the island, you can't really want that!" Stavros exclaimed.

"She did a lot more horrible things for me and the children than she did good things, darlin'. If it hadn't been for her, we would have been together all these years. For heaven's sake, she is the one who set up the explosion that separated us for over 20 years!" Alana exclaimed emphatically.

Stavros was shocked again, but then turned cold eyes to his mother. "How could you do that to me! Alana is my love, my world, my sanity! Alana is right! You are dead!"

"Stavros, my son, please!" Helena begs.

"Shut up, mother. You lied to me for so long! You tried to kill my wife and you told me her cousin was responsible when it was all you! You destroyed my happiness and now, hopefully, I can get it back!" Stavros exclaimed coldly to his mother. He then turns to Luke and Lucky. "I am so sorry for everything I did to you and your family. If I had known then what I know now, things would have been different."

Luke and Lucky both stare at Stavros, hardly believing he was apologizing to them for the way he had treated their family. Though, it made Luke understand why he had wanted to hurt them so badly in the first place. Luke understood how powerful true love was. And it seemed, so did Stavros.

"Well, apology accepted. I can see how your devastation over losing my cousin and your children would have caused you to want to pay back the ones that took her away from you, but next time, I'd get all the facts first, especially when mommy deadliest tells you something, because most of the time, she lies," Luke said.

"Next time, I will do that, Luke, don't worry. I will never believe my mother again. Now, how about getting out of here so we can tell Nikolas, Laura, and anyone else who needs to know the revelations that my dear wife knows," Stavros suggests.

"I agree. First, we need to get our dear grandmother to stay put somewhere so that she can't get away from us," Dimitria finally says from behind her parents.

Stavros turns and smiles at his oldest daughter. "Good idea, Dimi!" he praises her. She smiles back at him. He then turns to Luke and Lucky. "Why don't you take that rope and tie up my mother? I know you two are good at that."

Lucky nodded while Luke grabbed Helena and pulled her hands behind her back. Lucky grabbed the rope and started to tie Helena's wrists. Luke assisted and quickly both men had her wrists tightly bound behind her and there was no way for her to get away. They picked up another rope and coiled it together.

"Let's get going. We can tie her to a chair once we get to Laura's," Luke said with a smirk on his face.

Alana, Stavros, and their children nodded and they all turned and headed out of the room and began to make their way through the maze.

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive_

_You hold the future in your hand_

_Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive_

_The power is there at your command_

_Dare - dare to keep all your love alive_

_Dare to be all you can be_

_Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive_

_And it's calling you on to victory_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine arrived outside of his mother Laura Webber-Baldwin-Spencer's house. His brother had called him and told him to go there and wait for him to come there. Lucky had told Nikolas he had something important to tell both Laura and Nikolas.

Nikolas knocked once on the door before Laura opened it to her eldest son. "Hi, Nikolas. Lucky told me you would be coming."

"Mom, did Lucky tell you what he has to tell us? Any clues?" Nikolas asked his mother as he walked into the house.

"He didn't give me any clues to what he has to tell us. He was very secretive about it," Laura told him as she shut the door and turned to him.

"That's not like Lucky at all," Nikolas said as he sat down on one of the couches.

Laura was about to make a remark when a knock is heard on the door. She turns and opens it to reveal Elizabeth Imogene Webber, Gia Elise Campbell, and Zander Smith.

"Don't tell me. Lucky called you guys and told you to come here," Laura said knowingly.

"Yes. He said he had something important to tell us. And he told us to bring Zander with us for some reason," Gia said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Well, come on in. You might as well sit down and wait with Nikolas and I. We don't know exactly what he would want to tell us that was so important," Laura said, waving the three of them into the house.

"And this is not like Lucky at all. I just hope the programming hasn't come back," Elizabeth said, shuddering at the thought.

"Same here, Liz, same here. But it might be for all we know," Nikolas said fearfully as Gia sat down beside him and Elizabeth and Zander sat down across from them, but on separate ends of the couch. Just the thought of the programming being back was a horrible thought, but still, it could be true.

Laura sat down in a chair situated on one end of the couches and the five of them engaged in small talk for a while. Fifteen minutes later, the door opened to reveal Lucky, with Luke holding Helena behind him. Alana, Stavros, and their children were waiting on the porch.

"Mom, could you get one of the chairs from the kitchen quickly? We have someone with us that we need to tie up," Lucky said.

Laura nodded and headed into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a wooden chair and set it down. Lucky went over and moved it to where everyone could see it. Luke then dragged a bound Helena into the house and sat her down on the chair and he and Lucky tied her tightly to the chair. Luke then turned to Laura. "Darlin', do you have anything we can use as a gag? We don't need her talking right now."

Laura immediately grabbed a piece of material from a nearby table and gagged Helena with it. Once she was gagged, Luke whistled loudly and the rest of the group quickly came into the house.

Laura gasped at the sight of Stavros, but Luke reassured her right away. "He is not here to harm you, Laura. He is here to help us." Laura nodded and calmly sat down by Nikolas.

Alana crossed the room and sat in the chair that Laura had occupied earlier. Stavros sat on the arm of the chair. Lucky sat down by Elizabeth on the one couch. Dimitria, Mathias, Alexander, and Natalia took the rest of the space on the couches. Luke sat in a chair across from his cousin.

Alana began one of the many explanations her favorite cousin's family was owed. "First, my name is Alana Lyndsey Meade-Cassadine. I am the only true wife of Stavros and the mother of the Cassadine. My son Mathias Nathaniel Stavrosovich Cassadine has been the head of the family for several weeks now. And I am the person who is bringing Helena to justice for her crimes. And many of them have been committed against you."

_After all is said and done_

_You've never walked, you've never run,_

_You're a winner_

_You got the moves, you know the streets_

_Break the rules, take the heat_

_You're nobody's fool_

_You're at your best when the goin' gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

"Now, of course, the many crimes against your family include Lucky's kidnapping, faked death and imprisonment, Laura's kidnapping and imprisonment on the Cassadine Island, and Leslie's faked death, but there is still so many more crimes she has committed against your family."

"Now, to start. We'll talk about Laura's time on the island. And the truth about a certain young man in this very room."

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

"Now, Laura, in truth, Stavros took you because Helena told him to as revenge for Mikkos's death, but we all know that Mikkos deserved it. He became a different man after Helena killed Kristin, Alexis's mother. And at the time, my Stavros was still mourning my supposed death and the supposed death of our children Dimitria and Mathias, as well as the children I was pregnant with, Natalia and Alexander, which Helena had told him was Luke's fault, when in reality, she had tried to kill us. He would do anything to get revenge for losing me and our children. That is another reason why he took you."

"Unbeknownst to them, Laura, you were already a month pregnant when you were taken, and trust me, I suspected that you were when you were taken and I kept a very close eye on you. When you gave birth to Nikolas and Helena had the paternity tests done, I made sure I was the first one to see the tests. They proved what I suspected. They proved that Stavros wasn't the father and neither was Stefan. They proved that Luke is Nikolas's father. But in order to protect Nikolas from Helena's wrath, I changed the tests to say that Stavros was the father. I have always been loyal to my family and this was one of the times that my loyalty had to be used to protect a member of my family. I knew that if Helena found out that Nikolas was a Spencer, she would kill him. I did what I had to do in order to protect a member of my family."

_You never bend, you never break_

_You seem to know just what it takes_

_You're a fighter_

_It's in the blood, it's in the will_

_It's in the mighty hands of steel_

_When you're standin' your ground_

_And you never get hit when your back's to the wall_

_Gonna__ fight to the end and you're takin' it all_

Alana breathes a sigh of relief now that she has told one of the secrets. One of the many secrets she knows about Helena. Over on the couch, Nikolas sits with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that his entire life was a lie. All his life, he had been raised as the pampered Cassadine prince, when he wasn't the prince at all. He wasn't even a Cassadine. Luke was his father. He was a Spencer. He could understand why Alana did was she had done. He knew what Helena was capable of. She would've killed him if she had known that he was a Spencer.

Laura looked at her older son in shock. She couldn't believe what Alana had just revealed. Nikolas was her son with Luke! Stavros was not his father! And she understood why she had done what she did to protect Nikolas. Laura had recognized her name. She knew that Alana was Luke's favorite cousin and that she had always been loyal to him.

Gia was shocked by Alana's revelation. The man she loved wasn't who he thought he was. But she was glad that he wasn't a Cassadine. It meant that he was no longer Helena's grandson. He never had been a Cassadine. He was a Spencer!

Alana wasn't done with the revelations, however. There were more surprises to come.

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_When all hell's breakin' loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm_

_You got the heart_

_You got the motion_

_You know that when things get too tough_

_You got the touch_

_You're fightin' fire with fire_

_You know you got the touch_

_You're at your best when the road gets rough_

_You've been put to the test, but it's never enough_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_

_You got the touch_

_You got the power_


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Alana took a deep breath before she began to explain the next revelation to her cousin's family. "Everyone, there is more to tell. Nikolas was not the only one to be raised with a different family. There's another long-lost Spencer child in this room. A child that was stolen from Luke and his, what should I call it, liaison Holly Sutton-Scorpio. The child that Holly thought she had miscarried, she didn't miscarry."

"That day, Helena had paid the doctors off and when Holly was supposedly checked out, she was drugged and gave birth to a little boy. The doctors took him and Helena gave him to another family to raise, the Andrews. I found out about it and paid the family off to go into hiding. They changed their name to Smith and left for a place unknown to Helena. I'm thankful I did, since after Stavros had supposedly died, she wanted to kill the boy, but couldn't find the family she had given him to,"

"I continued to keep a close eye on the family and especially on the young man they were raising. Little did I know that he would one day end up in the town that should have been his home all along. The young man is you, Zander. You are the child of Luke Spencer and Holly Sutton-Scorpio. The half-brother of Lucky, Nikolas, and Leslie Lu and the stepson of Laura."

Everyone is shocked by this revelation. Lucky and Nikolas, along with Elizabeth and Gia, are shocked to find out that Zander is a Spencer child. Zander is their brother! All along, he was their brother!

Zander holds his head in his hands after Alana had finished this revelation. He could hardly believe what she had said. The parents he knew and loved weren't his parents at all. He wasn't Alexander Elijah Smith, as he had believed all his life. He was a Spencer! His father, his birth father Luke Spencer, was right in that room. And his birth mother Holly Sutton-Scorpio was elsewhere. And he had two half-brothers, half-brothers who at that moment were staring at him in disbelief. Zander was their brother! They could hardly believe it!

Zander raised his head as his brothers both approached him. The three of them embraced tightly for the first time. Luke and Laura joined their sons in the embrace. Their family was whole. Their family was finally whole.

_Put your pictures away_

_And remember these days_

_Till we meet again_

_Or you need a friend_

_I won't stand in your way_

_Though I beg you to stay_

_But wherever you go_

_You need to know_

_Don't Forget _

_Don't Forget_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_And though we may be apart_

_There's a river that flows through my heart_

_Don't Forget_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_Until dawn we would talk_

_Through the fields we would walk_

_Hear them calling us home_

_But then further we'd go_

_Now's the time to be brave_

_As our innocence fads_

_There's so much we don't know_

_but__ the world can be cold_

_Lift your head_

_Look ahead_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Baby Don't Forget_

_This love is forever longer_

_And if someone is breaking your heart_

_There's a light on for you in the dark_

_Don't Forget _

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_I won't stand in your way_

_Though I beg you to stay_

_It's so hard letting go_

_Cause your all that I know_

_Don't Forget _

_Don't Forget_

_Baby, Don't Forget_

_Blood is thicker than water_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Baby, Don't forget_

_This love is forever longer_

_That between you and me_

_Nothing could be any stronger_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

_Blood is Thicker than Water_

After they parted from the embrace, the Spencer family as a whole turned and glared at Helena. That wicked bitch had caused them so much pain. And now, she would finally pay for it.

"Welcome to the family, Zander," Lucky said with tears running down his face as he embraced his long-lost older brother again.

"Thanks, bro," Zander said with tears running down his face at the love that Lucky and Nikolas had shown him. His brothers. His wonderful loving brothers. And Luke, his loving father, had shown him the love he had expected from the man who had raised him, but had never received. And Laura, his loving step-mother gave him the love of a mother. The same love he hoped he would see in the eyes of his birth mother Holly.

Alana smiled at her cousin's family from her chair. She hadn't seen Luke this happy in a long time. And she was the one who wanted him to be happy, instead of miserable like Helena wanted him to be.

Stavros sat smiling beside his wife. He knew that this was the way it should have always been. The two families, Spencer and Cassadine, getting along. Helping to insure the other's happiness, instead of the fighting that had been going on for twenty years.

They all turned to Alana a moment later and waited for her to speak. "There are many more things that Helena has done to your family and mine, but more people need to hear them. More people have been damaged by Helena and her associates through the years. And I need your help to get them all here."

She dug into the purse at her side and pulled out several sheets of paper. "On these sheets are the names of people I need you to help me get to Port Charles. I have already reserved the entire Port Charles Grill for one week from now for the big announcement of the final revelations. Everyone on these lists will be vindicated by these revelations. I need your help to contact these people and get them to Port Charles," She said.

They all nodded and Alana passed around the sheets, with each person taking one. Each sheet had at least five names typed on it as well as the details about the night of revelations.

"Give them the details of the night and why they need to be here. Other than that, tell them nothing," Alana said.

They all nodded before Alana, Stavros, and their children left the house and left the Spencers to make plans regarding both Nikolas and Zander. Alana and Stavros had taken Helena with them back to Helena's yacht, which in truth was Stavros and Alana's yacht. It was the yacht that they had used to travel around on their honeymoon over twenty years before.

They walked onto the yacht where Andreas was patiently waiting for them. After all, he was truly Alana's servant, not Helena's. His late brother Ari had also been Alana's servant. "What may I do for you, Mistress Alana?"

"Toss Helena in the hold and leave her there. Keep her fed, but don't even think of listening to her," Alana commanded.

"Yes, Madame," Andreas said before he grabbed the bound and gagged Helena and headed down to the hold of the yacht and tossed her in the room unceremoniously.

* * *

Zander, Nikolas, Elizabeth, Gia, and Lucky left the house minutes after Alana and her family had left. They were heading for their places of residence before Lucky spoke up. "Zander, we need to get you out of Jake's and into some place where you are near to us. There is an open room at Kelly's just down the hall from Elizabeth and I." 

"I think it would be better for him to move into the cottage, Lucky. It would be a lot nicer for him," Nikolas said.

"No, Nikolas. Lucky is right. I think Kelly's is a better choice. You and Gia need your privacy and I would just make it worse. And Kelly's is a family place, after all. Dad and aunt Bobbie own it," Zander said with a smile.

Lucky smiled. His new elder brother had a point. "Zander is right, Nik. He will feel more comfortable at Kelly's. Living with you would be pure torture," he said, thinking about what Zander was going through at the moment. Emily had found a new love and Zander was heartbroken. Lucky knew that Zander wouldn't feel comfortable at the cottage around Nikolas and Gia 24 hours a day.

Nikolas nodded. "You're right. After all, Emily just recently ended it with our dear brother here. He wouldn't want to be around two someones who are so in love and spend every minute expressing it," he said as he squeezed Gia.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

One Week Later

_Turn around_

_Look at what you see_

_In her face_

_The mirror of your dream_

_Make believe I'm everywhere_

_I'm hidden in the lines_

_And written on the pages_

_Is the answer to a neverending story_

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror in her room. Alana had sent over the beautiful midnight-blue evening gown a couple days before, insisting that she wear it tonight for the event that was taking place. The fabric clung to every curve and was very sexy in every way. Lucky could hardly control himself at the other end of the room. She turned and stared at her boyfriend, so handsome in his tux. His blue eyes shined brightly as he smiled at her. He seemed so much more loving in the past couple of days. She was happy that the programming was gone.

A knock sounded on the door a second later before they could even think of moving toward one another. Lucky walked to the door and opened it to reveal Zander.

"Hey bro! Lookin' good!"Lucky exclaimed with a smile.

"Back at you, Lucky. Are you two ready to go? We still have to pick up Robin at the airport," Zander said,

"You're right. She's probably impatiently waiting for us right now," Lucky said before turning to Elizabeth. "My lady, your chariot awaits."

"But of course, my love," Elizabeth says with a smile as she takes Lucky's arm and they head out of the room and down the stairs to head out of Kelly's.

_Reach the stars_

_Fly a fantasy_

_Dream a dream_

_And what you see will be_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_And there upon the rainbow_

_Is the answer to a neverending story, story_

Gia came down the stairs of the cottage dressed in a violet dress that Alana had sent over the day before. Her long dark hair was pulled back from her face using a matching scrunchie that had also come with the dress, Gia had wanted to wear something else, until she had tried on the dress. The dress showed off every single one of her curves, which had immediately attracted Nikolas. He had barely been able to resist taking her and having his way with her.

Nikolas stood by the window, purposely facing away from the stairs as he contemplated what tonight was all about, Everyone would know the truth about what Helena had done to his family and to other families throughout Port Charles. The truth about him. He could still hardly believe that he was a Spencer. But it felt right to him. He had never felt that he was a Cassadine and hearing Alana say it made him feel so free. And also finding out that Zander was his brother helped him to understand so many things. The fact that he had helped Sonny keep AJ away from Michael now madc sense. Michael was family and so was Carly. And he knew a Spencer would do anything to protect their family.

Nikolas turned at that moment and once again had to resist his urges as his eyes fell upon Gia.

"Wow, you look wonderful!" Nikolas exclaimed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Gia purred as she ran her hands over the lapels of his tuxedo jacket.

Nikolas smiled a helpless smile before he remembered. "We'd better get going. We're supposed to pick up Anna and her family at the train station."

"You're right. We need to get going," Gia said as she grabbed a white shawl and draped it around her shoulders before she and Nikoals hooked arms and headed out the door.

_Show no fear_

_For she may fade away_

_In your hands_

_The birth of a new day_

_Rhymes that keep their secrets_

_Will unfold behind the clouds_

_And there upon the rainbow_

_Is the answer to a neverending story_

_Neverending__ story_

_Neverending__ story_

_Neverending__ story_

"Laura, we need to get going!" Luke called upstairs to his wife.

"In a minute!" Laura called from Lulu's room, where she and Leslie were getting the eight year old ready to go. Lulu was excited about tonight. Luke and Laura had already explained to her that she had another older brother. Lulu was happy that she had another big brother.

Laura was dressed in a pure white gown that Alana had sent over that traced every curve of her body, which Laura knew would make Luke drool. Apparently, Alana still knew her cousin well.

Lulu was dressed in a red velvet dress that Alana had also sent over, along with a red barrette for her hair that matched the dress. Lulu thought it was very glamorous.

Leslie was dressed in a light blue dress that Alana had sent over as well. Alana had also sent a note with it to explain the style of the dress. "Just because you're a grandma doesn't mean you can't look sexy," it had said. And Leslie agreed. The dress clung to every one of her curves and there was not a modest thing about this dress, If her ex-husband Rick Webber would have been there, he would be drooling.

Once the three women were finished with their preparations, they left the room and headed down the stairs. When Luke caught sight of his wife, he gasped at how beautiful she looked. Alana still knew him well, he realized. She knew who his true love was, all she had to do was make him realize it one way or another.

Laura looked at her husband and smiled from ear to ear at the sight of him wearing his tux. He hated wearing them with a passion, but he always looked fabulous in them.

"We'd better get going. We need to get to the bus station," Laura said.

"I know, angel. But why couldn't Lucky, Nikolas, or Zander pick up our Indiana Jones?" Luke asked, referring to the one and only Frisco Jones.

"Luke, don't complain. You are the one who picked his name out of the hat," Laura told him as they headed out the door.

_I DO BELIEVE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER RED LETTER DAY_

_EVERY DAY BEFORE THE RUSH GETS STARTED, I GET DOWN ON MY KNEES_

_AND I PRAY, LORD, I NEED YOU HERE TO GUIDE ME, PLEASE SPEAK TO ME_

_AND SOMETHING HAPPENS THAT I CAN'T EXPLAIN,_

_HIS WORD STARTS TALKING TO ME AND I'M OUT TO FACE THIS WORLD AGAIN_

_I DO BELIEVE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER RED LETTER DAY_

_I DO BELIEVE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHANCE FOR ME_

_TO TAKE HIS WORD AND WALK BY FAITH_

_I GOT A SMILE WITH EVERY STEP I TAKE_

_KNOWING HE IS HERE WITH ME, IT'S GONNA BE A RED LETTER DAY_

Alana stood in front of the full length mirror in her and Stavros's bedroom on the yacht. The light yellow gown she was wearing made her look like the woman she was, matriarch of a powerful family. The gown flowed to the floor and had a slightly different style compared to what her mother-in-law wore.

Stavros stared at his wife from across the room. She hadn't changed that much in the less than 25 years that they had been apart. The only ones that had changed had been his children. Dimitria and Mathias were adults now, as were Natalia and Alexander. He had spent the past few days getting to know them.

He crossed the room and embraced his wife from behind. "Is everything ready for tonight, beautiful?"

"Everything is ready. Finally, Helena is getting her just desserts. She is finally going to pay for all her crimes," Alana said with a smile.

A knock sounded on the door at that moment. The door opened to reveal Natalia. "Mom, father, it's time to go."

Alana looked down at her watch. "You're right. Let's get going," she said before she grabbed the suit jacket that went with the gown and headed out the door.

_I HAD A FRIEND CALL ME UP AND TELL ME_

_HOW HE STRUGGLES THROUGH EACH DAY_

_I TOLD HIM THAT I DIDN'T HAVE ALL OF THE ANSWERS_

_THIS WORLD'S A CRAZY PLACE_

_I'VE LEARNED TO HIDE GOD'S WORD IN MY HEART_

_SO I CAN HAVE IT WITH ME WHEN THE PRESSURES OF THE DAY START_

_I DO BELIEVE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER RED LETTER DAY_

_I DO BELIEVE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHANCE FOR ME_

_TO TAKE HIS WORD AND WALK BY FAITH_

_I GOT A SMILE WITH EVERY STEP I TAKE_

_KNOWING HE IS HERE WITH ME, IT'S GONNA BE A RED LETTER DAY_

_SO MANY HIDDEN TREASURES IN GOD'S WORD FOR US TO FIND_

_THE MYSTERIES AND SECRETS THAT ARE THERE TO BRING __US__ LIFE_

_I DO BELIEVE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER RED LETTER DAY_

_I DO BELIEVE IT'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHANCE FOR ME_

_TO TAKE HIS WORD AND WALK BY FAITH_

_I GOT A SMILE WITH EVERY STEP I TAKE_

_KNOWING HE IS HERE WITH ME, IT'S GONNA BE A RED LETTER DAY_


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

_It´s__ been a long road, getting from there to here._

_It´s__ been a long time, but my time is finally near._

_And I can feel the change in the wind right now. Nothing´s in my way._

_And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they´re not gonna hold me down._

The Port Charles Grill was buzzing with activity as each of Alana's invited guests arrived for the night of revelations. Every family had a table to themselves. Many seemed too big for the family initially, but, after certain revelations, it wouldn't be.

_Cause I´ve got faith of the heart._

_I´m__ going where my heart will take me._

_I´ve__ got faith to believe. I can do anything._

_I´ve__ got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me._

_I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, I´ve got faith, faith of the heart._

Zander, Lucky, Elizabeth, and Robin arrived amid the hustle and bustle and headed to their respective tables. Robin literally ran for the Scorpio table when she saw her mother and aunt, Anna and Alex, sitting there. Zander, Lucky and Elizabeth headed for the Spencer table where Nikolas and Gia were already seated.

"Hey bros! Lookin' good!" Nikolas greets as the others sit down across from them.

"You don't look so bad yourself, bro," Zander says with a smile. He finally was beginning to feel comfortable with being a Spencer child. He was getting along better with both Lucky and Nikolas. If only it could bring Emily back to him.

_It´s__ been__ a long night. Trying to find my way._

_Been through the darkness.__ Now I finally have my day._

_And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky._

_And they´re not gonna hold me down no more, no they´re not gonna change my mind._

A young woman approached their table a few seconds later. She seemed nervous as she looked at them. "Are you the Spencers?"

Everyone turned to face her at that moment. "Yes, we are," Lucky said with a smile. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Lorelei Adella Sims. Alana told me I was supposed to sit with you. I have no idea why," Lorelei said with a slight smile as she sat down next to Zander. "And I guess I should ask you what your names are."

Zander nodded before he began the introductions. "I am Alex Spencer. These two gentlemen you see before you are my half-brothers Lucky and Nikolas Spencer and the young women are their girlfriends Gia Campbell and Elizabeth Webber."

_Cause I´ve got faith of the heart._

_I´m__ going where my heart will take me._

_I´ve__ got faith to believe. I can do anything._

_I´ve__ got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me._

_I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, faith of the heart._

"It's nice to meet you all. Any more family members coming tonight? I see four more empty chairs here," Lorelei said.

"Yes. My mom and dad, little sister Lulu, and my grandma are on their way," Lucky said to her.

"That's good. By what Alana has told me, this night will fully free your entire family from Helena's influence," Lorelei said.

"That's the truth. She has brought so much trouble onto our family in the past twenty years. We are so glad to finally be able to get our revenge for what she has done. We've had enough of her, especially me," Nikolas said.

_I´ve__ known the wind so cold, and seen the darkest days._

_But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change._

_I´ve__ been__ through the fire and I´ve been through the rain._

_But I´ll be fine._

At that moment Luke, Laura, Leslie, and Lulu came up to the table. Laura admired the dresses the girls were wearing and knew that her sons had to resist temptation when it came to seeing them in those dresses, The men also exchanged looks with each other as they spied the other gowns. Both Lucky, Nikolas, and Zander knew that their father had to resist the same urges that they had.

Luke and Laura's gazes then fell upon Lorelei. Laura gasped at the striking resemblance she had in regards to Luke, Lucky, and her. Her blue eyes were the exact same shade as Lucky's were and she seemed to have the same blonde hair that she had. Plus, she just seemed to be a little cocky, just as Luke was. Could it be? Laura thought. Could she be Lucky's twin? Could she be the baby girl I thought I lost?

Luke also realized the resemblance the young woman had to them. He was thinking the exact same thing that Laura was. Could this be the daughter we thought we lost twenty years ago?

The group sat down and Lorelei introduced herself again. They all fell into a polite conversation over Lucky and Nikolas's futures with Elizabeth and Gia. Lucky insisted that the engagement to Elizabeth was real and now there was no stopping it. Gia and Nikolas talked about the plans they had begun to make in the past week for the big day.

_Cause I´ve got faith of the heart._

_I´m__ going where my heart will take me._

_I´ve__ got faith to believe. I can do anything._

_I´ve__ got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me._

_I can reach any star. I´ve got faith._

_I´ve__ got faith of the heart._

_I´m__ going where my heart will take me._

_I´ve__ got strength of the soul. And no one´s gonna bend or break me._

_I can reach any star. I´ve got faith, I´ve got faith, faith of the heart._

_It´s__ been__ a long road._

The lights of the grill flickered a few minutes later. A stage had been set up on the far end of the room, right in front of the private party room where many of Alana's surprises were waiting. Alana stepped up to the microphone a few seconds later. "Good evening everyone! And Welcome to the Night of Revelations and Reunions. Tonight, everything changes for every family in this room!" She exclaimed as everyone applauded.

"We'll start the evening with the secret of Helena's partnership with a certain madman by the name of Cesar Faison," Alana announced.

Alana watched as the madman's name made many of the people narrow their eyes and want to blow their tops including her own cousin Luke and his family.

"One of the first things that my mother-in-law did with Faison was help him get revenge on Robert and Anna Scorpio. When the boat explosion took place, both Helena and Faison wanted Robert to die so that they could take Anna for themselves. But as we all know, Anna ended up being saved from their plan by the man known as Bart," Alana said.

Anna, Alex, and Robin teared up at the words. Robert was someone that was missed tremendously by both Anna and Robin. His death was mourned by both of them.

"But, both of them saw an opportunity to get Anna back when Faison discovered that Robert survived the explosion and instead took him as their prisoner."

Robin's eyes widened, as did Anna's. Robert, alive? Could it really be true?

"It was about a year ago when we came upon Faison's compound in Russia and that is where we found none other than Robert Scorpio himself," Alana said as Robert made his way onto the stage.

Anna and Robin slowly rose from their chairs and then quickly started to run up to the stage. Robert walked off the stage and then ran to his wife and daughter. They collided in a family crush of arms and tears. The Scorpio family was whole again!

They parted and happily headed back to the table. There, they were met by Mac and Felicia who had been late. The Scorpio brothers embraced tightly before Robert sat down beside his wife and daughter.

Luke and Laura smiled brightly at the reunion of their good friends. Anna had missed Robert terribly once she had remembered him and Robin had missed him tremendously for years. And now, they were reunited.

Alana and her family smiled from the stage where she and her family prepared to reunite more people with their lost family members.

"There's much more to come tonight, but I think we'll take a break now and let the Scorpios truly reunite for a while," she said before she stepped off the stage.

Everyone in the room got up and started to mingle. Luke headed toward the Scorpio table to reunite with his best friend.

Robert turned and noticed his best friend approaching the table. "Luke!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Robert!" Luke exclaimed as he reached his friend. The men hugged boisterously as both Anna and Laura embraced.

"Laura, it's good to see you after all these years," Anna said as she and Laura parted.

"Same thing here, Anna. Who knew that that monster was involved whit Helena back them and that he would do damage to both of our families," Laura said.

"I know. But now she's getting what she deserves," Anna said with a smile.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Esta__ noche bailamos _

_Te doy toda mi vida _

_Quedate__ conmigo _

_Tonight we dance _

_I leave my life in your hands _

_We take the floor _

_Nothing is forbidden anymore _

_Don't let the world gloom outside _

_Don't let a moment go by _

_Nothing can stop us tonight _

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over _

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, _

_amor__ mio _

_Bailamos_

_I want to live this life forever _

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, _

_amor__ mio, _

_te__ quiero _

_Tonight I'm yours _

_We can make it happen _

_I'm so sure _

_Now I'm letting go _

_There is something else _

_you__ should know _

_I won't be leaving your side _

_We're going to dance _

_through__ the night _

_Oh, I want to reach for the stars _

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over _

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, _

_amor__ mio _

_Bailamos_

_I want to live this life forever _

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, _

_amor__ mio, _

_te__ quiero _

_(Whoa) _

_Tonight we dance _

_(Whoa) _

_Like no tomorrow _

_(Whoa) _

_If you will stay with me _

_Te quiero, amor _

_Vente__ conmigo _

_Esta__ noche _

_Bailamos_

_Bailamos_

_Let the rhythm take you over _

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, _

_amor__ mio _

_Bailamos_

_I want to live this life forever _

_Bailamos_

_Te quiero, _

_amor__ mio, _

_te__ quiero _

After about ten minutes of mingling, a bell rang that indicated that it was time to continue with the revelations. Everyone went back to their tables and once again Alana stepped onto the stage and began to speak.

"Now, I will reveal the secrets that will reunite members of my beloved husband's family. Members that should never have been separated from them," Alana announced with a bright smile on her face for both Alexis and Stefan.

"First, we will start with my dearest sister-in-law Alexis Davis. During the time that I had given birth to my fraternal twins, son and daughter Alexander and Natalia, Alexis had given birth to fraternal twins herself, a handsome little boy she named Dimitri Nicolai Davis and a cute little girl named Katerina Eleni Davis. But she didn't even get the chance to hold them, because Helena had taken them away from her."

Over at the Cassadine table, Alexis shed a tear at the thought of her son and daughter. She had never even had the chance to hold her children. She didn't even know where they were. She didn't even know what they looked like, thanks to Helena.

"A few years back, during an thorough examination of every Cassadine compound in the world, I found hidden in the compound in New Zealand two young people, a young man and a young woman, fraternal twins Dimitri and Katerina Davis. I've kept an eye on them ever since. Tonight, I've brought them home," Alana said with a smile as a red-haired young woman and a brown-haired young man stepped onto the stage.

Alexis rose from her chair, tears streaming down her face at the sight of the young man and woman on the stage. The young woman, her darling daughter Katerina, definitely resembled her and the young man, her handsome son Dimitri, resembled his late father, who Helena had killed. "Dimitri! Katarina! Is it really you?"

"Mom!" both of them exclaimed as they jumped off the stage and then ran quickly into their mother's open arms. Alexis warmly embraced both of her children tightly, happy tears flowing down her face.

They parted and then both of them hugged their uncle Stefan before they sat down at the Cassadine table.

Alana smiled at the reunion of her sister-in-law and her children. The Cassadine family was almost whole. Just one more reunion to go.

"And now, for the final Cassadine reunion. During my time on the island with my beloved Stavros, Stefan was married to a beautiful young woman, a German heiress by the name of Nicolette Catherine Atherson. Nicolette was beautiful and was the perfect wife to Stefan. When Nicolette became pregnant, it was a joyous occasion. But when she gave birth to their children, it was a very sorrowful day because of how hard the labor and delivery was. She died in giving birth to identical/fraternal triplets, two girls, one boy: Marcus Alexander Stefanovich Cassadine, Eleni Nicole Stefanolavna Cassadine, and Angelica Helene Stefanolavna Cassadine. Stefan began to raise them with assistance from Stavros, Alexis, and I. He was able to raise them for a good ten years, before Helena took all three of them away from Stefan," Alana explained.

Over at the Cassadine table, Stefan did something he rarely ever did, shed a tear at the thought of his children. He hadn't seen them since shortly after they had turned ten years old. He missed them so badly. Raising Nikolas had not diminished the pain of not seeing his children and not raising them, thanks to his evil mother.

"During our same search of the Cassadine compound in New Zealand, in a separate section, we found two young women and a young man: identical/fraternal triplets Angelica, Eleni, and Marcus Cassadine. I also kept a close eye on them. Tonight, I brought them home," Alana said as the three of them made their way onto the stage.

Stefan rose slowly from his chair in shock. He couldn't believe that after all these years, he was seeing his children, the very children he had missed seeing grow up and become adults. His beautiful daughters Angelica and Eleni, he could tell, looked so much like his beloved Nicolette and his handsome son Marcus looked like him. "Marcus! Eleni! Angelica! Is it really you?"

"Papa!" the three of them yelled as they leapt off the stage and quickly ran straight for their father's open arms. Stefan warmly embraced his children tightly. He had missed them so. Happy tears flowed down his face, as he held his children and never wanted to let them go ever again.

They parted and the three hugged their aunt and cousins tightly. The five cousins had gotten to know each other well, having lived in the same compound for most of their lives.

They all sat down, now filling the table that, at the beginning of the night, had only had Alexis and Stefan seated at it. It was now filled with them and their children.

"We'll take about a ten minute break now to allow a proper reunion for my dear sister-in-law, brother-in-law, and their children," Alana said before she stepped off the stage.

Everyone started to mingle around the room while everyone at the Cassadine table rose and joined in a massive group hug. As Alana had said, the Cassadine family was now whole, or as whole as they could be. Alexis and Stefan now had their children back and no one would every separate them again. They were all home, finally.

_Take, me, make me_

_All You want me to be_

_That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking_

_Welcome to this heart of mine_

_I've buried under prideful vines_

_Grown to hide the mess I've made _

_Inside of me_

_Come decorate, Lord_

_Open up the creaking door_

_And walk upon the dusty floor_

_Scrape away the guilty stains_

_Until no sin or shame remain_

_Spread Your love upon the walls_

_And occupy the empty halls_

_Until the man I am has faded_

_No more doors are barricaded_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_Take a seat, pull up a chair_

_Forgive me for the disrepair_

_And the souvenirs from floor to ceiling_

_Gathered on my search for meaning_

_Every closet's filled with clutter_

_Messes yet to be discovered_

_I'm overwhelmed, I understand_

_I can't make this place all that You can_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_I took the space that You placed in me_

_Redecorated in shades of greed_

_And I made sure every door stayed locked_

_Every window blocked, and still You knocked_

_Come inside this heart of mine_

_It's not my own_

_Make it home_

_Come and take this heart and make it_

_All Your own_

_Welcome home_

_Take me, make me_

_All You want me to be_

_That's all I'm asking, all I'm asking_


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The bell rang again about fifteen minutes later, signaling that it was once again time to reveal some more revelations, the last revelations of the night. Everyone sat back down at their tables and Alana stepped back onto the stage.

"And now, the final revelations of the night. The revelations that will fully free my cousin's family from Helena's influence forever. And we will start with their oldest child, Nikolas."

Everyone in the room except for the Spencers gasped at the revelation. Nikolas was a Spencer? Since when? Since the day he was born, they were soon to find out.

"I know. All of you have believed that Nikolas was a Cassadine from the day he was born, but in truth he is a Spencer. He has been since the day he was born. When Laura was brought to the island, she was about a month pregnant with Nikolas already, but she, along with Helena and Stavros, didn't know it. When he was born, a month early they all believed, we all know that Helena had a paternity test done. The doctor that did the test, Dr. Lastiris, was loyal only to me and brought the test to me first. The test confirmed my suspicions. Nikolas was a Spencer. But I knew what Helena would do if she found out the truth. She would have killed Nikolas, so I changed the tests to show that Stavros was his father in order to save his life. My dear Stavros knows the truth now and so does my cousin. And I believe that Nikolas had something to say," Alana said, beckoning Nikolas to the stage.

Nikolas nodded and got up from his chair and walked up to the stage. He approached the microphone and began to speak to the assembly, with a smile on his handsome face. "When Alana told me a few days ago that I was truly Luke's son, I finally understood why I have never truly felt like a Cassadine. And I am glad to be a Spencer. Helena no longer has an influence on my life. Today, I say a happy and final good-bye to Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine and hello to Nicholas Michael Spencer."

He stepped off the stage amid applause from the entire room. Luke smiled brightly at his eldest son. He was very proud of him.

"Next, we will talk about Luke's second son. And I don't mean Lucky, I mean Alex, who everyone knows as Zander Smith."

Everyone who knew him instantly gasped at the news. How in the world could Zander be a Spencer? They were about to find out.

"During the time that Laura was on the island, Luke was involved with Holly Sutton-Scorpio. She became pregnant with their child and was about to be deported, but Robert Scorpio married her to keep her in the US because Luke was believed to have perished in an avalanche, He returned to Port Charles to see the woman he had come to love married to his best friend. Holly swore to Luke that he would always have access to his child. One day, she went to the hospital and was told that she has miscarried, when in truth she had given birth to a baby boy, which Helena had given to another family, I then paid the family to disappear so that Helena could not find them. And I was so glad I did, because when Stavros supposedly died. she wanted to kill the child, but she could not find them, I kept a close watch over the child and watched as he came home to the place that should have been his home all along."

Zander smiled at Alana's words. "And I am saying good-bye to Alexander Elijah Smith and Hello to Alexander Lucas Spencer!" he exclaimed to everyone from his chair with a smile. Everyone applauded him.

Alana then held her hand up for the final revelation. "And there is one more. When Laura gave birth to Lucky, she also gave birth to Lucky's fraternal twin sister, who they had named Lorelei Adella Spencer."

Lorelei jumped at that information Could that be why Alana had me sit with the Spencers? Could I be Lucky's twin?

"Sadly, they were told that their beautiful daughter didn't survive. In truth, Helena had her taken away and gave her to another family, the Simms, who raised her to be the young woman who now sits with her true family," Alana announced.

Lorelei teared up as she rose from her chair as her entire family did the same thing. The Spencer family then crushed together in a big family hug. The Spencer family was truly whole.

I'm home, Lorelei thought as she embraced her family tightly. I'm truly home.

_Home_

_The child in my eyes_

_Stares sometimes_

_When I was so much younger_

_Home_

_A place in the sun_

_Where memories run_

_I close my eyes and there I am_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Time_

_The turn on a page_

_The love someone needs_

_When we were there together_

_Steal where ever I go_

_Deep in my soul_

_A part of me is always there_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_When you smile_

_And hold me in your arms_

_Sometimes for the moment_

_I'm that child again_

_Home_

_The love remains_

_Through all the years_

_Through all the change_

_The sweetest dreams_

_I've ever known_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

_Are those of you_

_And those of home_

The now whole Spencer family parted and sat down at their table again, waiting for Alana to continue.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. You are all invited for a very important event in the next week. In eight days in Greece, Helena will be facing a death sentence in front of a firing squad. You are invited to be witnesses to this historic event. The end of Helena Cassadine," Alana announced to the room.

A cheer went up throughout the room. Finally! Helena would get what was coming to her. Everyone would finally be free of even her presence.

"We will finally have our Timoria for what she has done to us. Our revenge. Our retribution for all the pain Helena has caused us."

"I'm sure many of you will be attending the execution. Several planes have already been reserved so everyone can attend. Just let my daughter Natalia know if you are coming as you leave tonight! Goodnight, everyone and enjoy the rest of your evening!" she exclaimed before she stepped off the stage for the final time.

Everyone rises from their tables and begin to leave the grill. Robert, Anna, Alex, and Robin all left together, catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives. The Cassadines all left together as well, heading for the yacht and Spoon Island.

The Spencers hung around for a while, since they had to figure out where Lorelei was going to stay, now that she was home.

"I want to stay with one of you guys, but keep in mind, I want my independence too," Lorelei said seriously.

"Well, you have three choices, darlin'," Luke said with a cocky grin. "You can stay at the house with your mom, grandma, and Lulu, come stay with me at my apartment above my club, or stay at Kelly's in the room that's free in between your two younger brothers."

"Or you can stay with Gia and I at the cottage. We do have an extra room you can stay in," Nikolas said with a smile.

"Kelly's sounds pretty good. Staying next door to my dear twin brother sounds wonderful. How soon can I move in?" Lorelei asked.

They all laughed as they left the grill at that moment, all heading to help Lorelei move into her new home.

* * *

Stefan and his three children stepped off the launch at Spoon Island and headed up to Wyndemere. All three children were swept up in the aura that surrounded the massive structure, as well as the entire island. 

They went inside and immediately the servants went to work, leading Marcus, Eleni, and Angelica to the rooms where they would be staying. The rooms that should have been theirs all along.

Stefan walked into his study with a rare smile on his face. His children were home after all those years. He was content as he sat down at the desk and got to work on the last business he had to finish before he officially stepped down as regent of the family.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Alexis, Katerina(or Katya as Alexis calls her), and Dimitri walked out of the elevator on the top floor of Harborview Towers. Both Katerina and Dimitri gazed around at the place where their mother lived.

"Pretty posh, mom. You must be doing really good work to afford a place like this," Katya said as they headed for their penthouse.

"Working as the main lawyer for Sonny Corinthos can make a person afford a nice place like this," Alexis told her as she unlocked the door.

They walked into the penthouse and saw that it was tastefully decorated. "Nice place, mom. Who decorated?"

"Hannah Scott did when Jason Morgan still lived here. I haven't changed it at all," Alexis explained to her son.

"What do you have to eat, mom? I'm hungry," Katya said, licking her lips.

"Some microwave popcorn and some cookies. I'm not much of a cook, so I usually order out," Alexis said with a laugh.

"That's good enough for me, mom. I just want to get rid of these hunger pangs," Katya said before she sprinted into the kitchen.

Alexis laughed at her daughter as she disappeared into the kitchen. She was so happy to see her daughter so enthusiastic about being at home. She looked over at her son, who was also laughing at his twin's antics. She was glad to see her son so happy as well.

"Well, Dimitri, are you hungry too? You could go join your sister in the kitchen," Alexis told him.

"No, I'm not hungry. I think I'm just happy to be with you again," Dimitri said, approaching his mother and embracing her.

Alexis teared up as her son embraced her. She was so happy to have her children home and now she was going to cherish every moment she had with them. "I'm so happy to have the two of you back," Alexis said.

"And no one can ever separate us again. Aunt Alana has already made sure of it. No one will ever take us away from you again," Dimitri said with a smile on his face and a determined look in his eyes as they parted.

Alexis nodded at her son as Katya came back into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. "I thought you guys might want some as well."

"You'd better believe it. I can't resist a bowl of popcorn. It's my main food in life these days," Alexis said as they all collapsed on the couch, Katya on one side of Alexis, Dimitri on the other side. Alexis grabbed the bowl away from her daughter and placed it on her legs so that they could all reach it. Immediately they all dug in and began to devour the popcorn.

_One with the earth, with the sky _

_One with everything in life _

_Where are the dreams that we once had? _

_This is the time to bring them back. _

_What were the promises caught on the tips of our tongues? _

_Do we forget or forgive? _

_There's a whole other life waiting to be lived when... _

_One day we're brave enough _

_To talk with Conviction of the Heart._

Lucky, Alex, Elizabeth, Nicholas, Gia, and Lorelei gathered in Lorelei's room above Kelly's after they had finished moving her in. They were catching her up on everything that had happened in their family. She was absorbing everything they were telling her.

"My god, the things I have missed out on, thanks to Helena. And there is no way I am missing out on anything ever again. This is my family and there is no way that she can hurt us ever again," Lorelei said with conviction.

"And we are going to make sure of it. I can't wait to see Helena's bullet-ridden corpse after her execution. She deserves everything she's getting and more," Lucky said determinedly.

"Same here, bro. She separated our family for so long and now we are together and there is nothing she can do about it," Alex said.

"And plus, she can't separate Elizabeth and I ever again. I'm out of her reach. The programming is gone forever. Alana made sure of it," Lucky said with a smile.

"And I am so happy that it is gone. The programming has wrecked enough havoc on our lives. And now, Helena will pay for it all," Elizabeth said with a smile.

_And down your streets I've walked alone, _

_As if my feet were not my own _

_Such is the path I chose, doors I have opened and closed _

_I'm tired of living this life, _

_Fooling myself, believing we're right, when... _

_I've never given love _

_With any Conviction of the Heart _

"So, we are all making the trip to Greece, right?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. We are all going. And Alana is even going to honor dad's eccentricities," Lucky said.

"You mean a wooden cross and a string of garlic to put in her coffin?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Yep. He wants to make sure that she stays dead. She's been thought dead before," Lucky said.

"We all have too much at stake now. Reunited families that she tore apart for what she believed was vengence or retribution when we were the ones who really deserved it," Nicholas said

"Well, we're not the only ones. I have friends in Salem that have had some of the same things happening to them and it's all because of a man named Stefano Dimera," Lorelei said. "He has wrecked havoc on my good friend Sami Brady's family."

"I guess Helena isn't the only evil person out there in this world. But I bet some of the things that Stefano has done can't compare to Helena's evil," Lucky said.

"Well, both of her parents were believed dead thanks to him. She believed that another man was her father. Her aunt was believed dead, when he had taken her to replace her exact double in fencing rare paintings. Then her mom was kidnapped by the bastard and held in a cage in Paris and her lover almost lost his head. And I mean literally. Then her aunt almost lost her life again when that bastard turned her back into her double, Gina. Need I go on?" Lorelei asked.

"Alright. He is just as bad as Helena," Lucky said with a laugh.

"Exactly. It drives Sami's family nuts. They call him "The Phoenix" because he seems to die, yet rises from the ashes," Lorelei said.

"How do you kill a man like that?" Alex asked.

"They are still not sure. But I did tell Sami that the next time he dies, to put him twelve feet under rather than six feet. Maybe then he'll stay dead," Lorelei said.

"Maybe that will work. I hope they do the same thing with Helena," Nicholas says with a laugh. "It may be the only way for us to be rid of her.

They all laugh at him, enjoying the fact that they are back together and that Helena can't hurt them anymore. They would make sure of it.

_One with the earth, with the sky _

_One with everything in life _

_I believe we'll survive _

_If we only try..._

_How long must we all wait to change _

_This world bound in chains that we live in _

_To know what it is to forgive, _

_And be forgiven? _

_It's been too many years of taking now. _

_Isn't it time to stop somehow? _

_Air that's too angry to breathe, water our children can't drink _

_You've heard it hundreds of times _

_You say you're aware, believe, and you care, but... _

_Do you care enough _

_Where's your Conviction of the Heart? _

Alana stared out the bay window of the yacht, thinking of how happy her family was now. Stefan had his children back, as did Alexis. Luke had all of his children with him now as well. She and her children were with Stavros and would soon make Helena pay for her crimes. Life was good.

Alana jumped slightly when a kiss was planted on the side of her neck by her beloved husband. She turned and kissed him passionately. She loved her husband so much that the years without him had been agony, but now, the agony was gone. They were together again.

When they parted, they were breathless. "Ready to go to bead, darling?" Alana asked with a twinkle in her eye once she caught her breath.

"With you, always," Stavros said with a similar twinkle in his eye as he scooped her up and headed for their room.

_One with the earth, with the sky _

_One with everything in life _

_I believe it will start_

_With conviction of the heart_

_One with the earth, with the sky _

_One with everything in life _

_I believe it will start_

_With conviction of the heart_


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Six days later

Port Charles International Airport

Gates3-8

Private Planes

_It's Independence Day I'm free_

_And it's a strange place to be_

_I'm gonna break these chains_

_Unleash the changes in me_

Cassadines, Davises, and Spencers all gathered around the gates that Alana had told them that the planes that would take them to Greece would be sitting at. The only ones that hadn't shown up yet were the Scorpios. Robin had a checkup this morning, so they knew that they would be a little late, but the planes weren't leaving until everyone was there.

Five minutes later Robert, Anna, Alex, Robin, and Felicia came up to the rest of the group.

"Good morning all," Anna greeted.

"Morning Anna," Alana greeted. Then she turned to Robin. "How did the checkup go?"

"It was alright. Still no change in the virus," she told Alana.

"Good. Well, since everyone is here, how about we get going?" Alana asked.

"Let's go!" Everyone exclaimed, heading for the gate where their family plane was waiting for them.

_I see an endless road_

_I feel the restless wind_

_I've lost the fear inside_

_Cause I've got no choice_

_But to live or die_

In the air over the atlanic

Alex stared out the window of the plane, thinking about Emily. What would she think of the truth now? He was a Spencer child. And what would Edward think of him now? Would his opinion change?

Lucky came over and sat down beside his elder brother. "Thinking about Emily?"

Alex turned and looked at him. "Yeah. What would she think of me actually being a Spencer? And what about the rest of her family? Would their opinion of me change?"

"Who knows? Lila likes you though and she can make Edward and the rest of the family change their minds. That is the advantage of having Lila on your side," Lucky tells him.

"I know. She has made Edward lay off of me at times. I guess we know who the true head of that household is," Alex said with a wry smile.

"Yeah, she is. She can silence Edward by just saying his name or telling him to put a sock in it," Lucky said with a smile.

"I noticed," Alex said, returning his brother's smile.

At that moment, both Lorelei and Elizabeth came over. "And what are you two talking about over here? It better not be about me," Elizabeth said suspiciously.

"We were talking about the Quartermaines and Alex was wondering if their opinion of him would change now that he is a Spencer," Lucky said as he pulled his fiance close. He gazed at the ring on her finger, the ring they had picked out the day before to replace the ring that Helena had given to him that was Stavros's. That ring was now where it belonged, on Alana's left hand.

Elizabeth laughed at what she believed what Edward would do now, while Lorelei asked, "Who are the Quartermaines?"

"The Quartermaines are one of the richest and most dysfunctional families that you will ever meet. Their favorite pasttime is arguing with each other. They sometimes argue over the stupidest things. And the fact is that they have part of the team at GH that helps save our lives at different times," Lucky explained.

"Really? They sound absolutely nuts! How can anyone stand them?" Lorelei asked.

"Well, it depends on if you are in good with someone in the family, like Alex was with their daughter Emily and all of us are in really well with the family matriarch Lila Quartermaine," Lucky explained to his twin.

"Really? Is she pretty nice to everyone?" Lorelei asked.

"Oh, yes. And she is the one person who can get Edward to shut up. All she has to say is either his name or she says to "put a sock in it Edward!"," Lucky tells her.

"My god, She is the boss in that household, that's for sure," Lorelei said.

"No kidding!" the rest of them exclaimed with a laugh.

_Suddenly you're in this fight alone_

_Steppin__' out into the great unknown_

_And the night's the hardest time_

_When the doubts run through your mind_

_Cause__ suddenly you find your self alone_

_Suddenly you find yourself_

On the Davis plane, Alexis, Katya, and Dimitri were sitting around the plane just enjoying the fact that they were on their way to Greece to witness the demise of Helena. She was finally paying for all of her crimes.

Dimitri was sitting with his brand new laptop in one seat, playing computer games on the internet as well as chatting with a young woman he had met months ago in a chatroom on the computer in his cell in the New Zealand compound.

Katya was sitting in another seat, writing in her journal about the day of celebration they were going to have once Helena is dead.

Alexis was sitting on the couch, looking through some of her files for the cases she was working on in the next month or so. She looked up and smiled. Even though the plane was quiet, she still knew that her children were there and it filled her heart to know that they were home with her.

_In an empty room_

_With a suitcase on the floor_

_It'll be daylight soon_

_I'm gonna wage my private war_

_Who's watchin' over me_

_Must be a guardian angel_

_I just need time to breathe_

_And give my life_

_The best of me_

On one of the Cassadine planes, Stefan, Marcus, Angelica, and Eleni were sitting around, enjoying the fact that they were together and that they were about to witness the demise of the woman who had separated them.

Stefan laughed at the fact that here they were, playing chess, and all three of his children were beating him. He wondered how they had gotten so good.

"How can you three be beating me? I've never been beaten this bad," Stefan said with a laugh.

"It was one of the things that our guards did with us, papa. They taught us so many of the best chess moves in the world, every single trick and obviously, you didn't expect it," Eleni said somewhat seriously.

"I see. Maybe I should keep a closer eye on you three on the chessboard. I don't really want my losing streak to continue for much longer. I'd better learn from this," Stefan said.

"Watch and learn, papa. Pick up some new moves to add to your strategy," Angelica said as she took her place at the chessboard.

"Don't you worry. I will," Stefan said with a smirk as he made the first move on the chessboard.

_Suddenly you're in this fight alone_

_Steppin__' out into the great unknown_

_And the night's the hardest time_

_When the doubts run through your mind_

_Cause__ suddenly you find your self alone_

_Suddenly you find yourself_

_Suddenly you're in this fight_

_Steppin__' out and then_

On the other Cassadine plane, Alana and Stavros were sitting in one corner of the plane watching their children doing a variety of things. Natalia and Alexander were sitting in front of their laptops, playing an online poker game against a few of their online friends. Dimitria was on her laptop working on a project for Cassadine Inc. Mathias was hard at work, looking over the papers that he had to read and sign to truly take over the Cassadine fortune and legacy. On the day of Helena's execution he would take over as the Cassadine.

Stavros smiled proudly at his son, hard at work on what his legacy was. It was his family to run and rule now. Just yesterday, he had talked with Mathias about bringing the Cassadine family into the 21st century . Mat had told him that he was working on it.

He turned to his beautiful wife and gazed at her beautiful face. She hadn't changed in the least in 20 years. She had matured though, he realized, as a mother, wife, and friend. She had learned more of the world in hiding than she would've living on the Cassadine Island.

Alana raised her head and gazed into her husband's dark eyes. She loved him so much and he was on his way to rectifying himself for all of the crimes he had committed in the past, thanks to Helena. He now had her guidance in getting back to the husband he was when they had first gotten married.

Alana leans into her husband and they kiss passionately. They were so much more in love than they had benn when they had gotten married. In their years apart, their love had grown. In their case, absence did make the heart grow fonder.

_Suddenly you're in this fight alone_

_Steppin__' out into the great unknown_

_And the night's the hardest time_

_When the doubts run through your mind_

_Cause__ suddenly you find your self alone_

_Suddenly you find yourself_

_Suddenly you're in this fight alone_

_Steppin__' out into the great unknown_

_And the night's the hardest time_

_When the doubts run through your mind_

_Cause__ suddenly you find your self alone_

_Suddenly you find yourself_


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_Look what we can do _

_When we get together _

_And give support _

_To those on the lines_

On the Scorpio plane, Robin was updating her family on what had been happening in her life since they had seen each other the last time.

Robert was relishing the things his daughter was telling him about what he had missed all of these years. It pained him though to learn that she was HIV. He had wondered about her check-up earlier. Now he understood.

Robert looked over at his wife, Anna. They had spent plenty of time in the past few days catching up on what they had missed in each other's lives. Their love was stronger than ever. He smiled at her flipping her hair over her shoulder. He appreciated every movement she made. He looked forward to their remarriage that they were planning for a few weeks after Helena's anticipated execution.

_It's our sons and daughters _

_Our sisters and brothers _

_Let's show them we cared _

_If they lived or died_

Chloe Morgan stepped into the airport and was directed to the gate Stefan had told her to go to. She still couldn't believe what he had told her a few days ago.

Flashback

"Stefan, tell me what is so important that I had to come now?" Chloe asked as Mrs. Lansbury lead her into Stefan's office.

"Chloe, it is the most amazing thing! I feel like I'm going to burst! I got some of the most important people in my life back!" Stefan exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, placing her hands on her hips and examining Stefan. She had never seen him this happy before.

"Chloe, my children, brother, sister-in-law, and nieces and nephews are all home. They were all thought dead or had been kidnapped, thanks to mother," Stefan explained to her.

Chloe's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. "Stefan, that's wonderful! I'm happy for you!" Chloe threw her arms around him in that instant.

Stefan quickly enfolded his arms around her. He had wanted to do this for so long.

When they parted, Chloe looked at him. "Is Helena going to pay for stealing your children?" she asked.

"She'll pay for more than that," he told her and proceeded to tell her about everything that Helena had done and the reunions that Alana had helped along.

Chloe stared at him wide-eyed. She couldn't believe all that that woman had done to both the Spencers and the Cassadines.

"I can't believe it! She has done so much to her own family and several other families! I'm glad that she'll finally pay for her crimes. So, when does it take place?"

"In five days. We'll be leaving at 11:00 am on Thursday," Stefan tells her.

"I wish I could come, but I have a meeting on Thursday at 10:30 for the new line," Chloe said.

"I think Alana came have one of the planes wait until you can leave. I know that this is something you need to see," Stefan said.

"If she can arrange it, then I will definitely be there," Chloe said.

End flashback

Alana had been able to arrange for her to leave on a plane after her meeting so she would not miss the big event. She was also looking forward to getting to know Stefan's children. They were going to be her stepchildren soon. Of course, she wanted her acceptance of Stefan's proposal to be right in front of Helena right before she would receive her sentence.

She quickly boarded the plane and it took off for Greece, destination being the Cassadine estate on the mainland.

_In this land of freedom _

_There's riots__ in the streets _

_All in the name of peace _

_If we stand in unity _

_We'll win with dignity _

_Our strength has said it all _

_Pray and believe_

Luke, Laura, Lucky, Nicholas, Lorelei, Gia, and Elizabeth had gathered around two card tables and were in the middle of a round of poker. Lorelei hadn't played poker much, but was quickly learning from her father.

"Nice job sis!" Lucky congratulated as the game finished up. She had won her first game and had made a lot of money off her father.

"Thanks, Lucky. I'm finally getting the hang of it," Lorelei said with a smile.

"And she's developing quite the poker face as well," Laura said with pride.

Luke chuckled. "And she's getting good at bluffing as well. She's turning into a Spencer card shark," he said.

"Something I am glad to be, dad. It's just too bad that I couldn't learn as I grew up. But the reason for that is finally getting what she deserves," Lorelei said with a smile.

"That she is. That old witch will finally be in hell burning with the rest of the evil Cassadines," Alex said.

"And we'll finally be rid of her," Nicholas said.

_The wars through the ages _

_Have taken so many lives _

_I think of their faces _

_And the fear in their eyes_

Alexis and her twins had decided to challenge each other to chess and Alexis was proud of the tricks her children knew, but she knew how to counteract most of them.

"Mom! Quit beating me! I've never been beaten this bad!" Katya exclaimed with a groan.

"Sorry, Katya. I've played with your uncles a lot, especially Stefan, so I know most of the tricks and how to counteract most of them," Alexis said to her daughter.

"Uncle must have lost a lot to you," Dimitri said as he took his place at the table.

"He has. I've lost to him at times as well, so we are even," Alexis said as Dimitri made his first move.

Alexis saw the move and made her first move, avoiding her son's pawn.

Dimitri groaned when he saw his mother had figured out his plan. But he had another plan in mind.

_With hearts made of courage _

_And souls filled with fire _

_Those who fight for their freedom _

_Let's lift their names higher_

Natalia had enough of playing games and talking to her friends and decided to shut down her laptop. She got up from the seat and walked over to where Stavros was reading. "Papa?"

Stavros looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Yes, Natalia?"

"Dimi told me that when she was little that you told her the most amazing stories and I was wondering if you could tell me one," Natalia said.

Stavros patted the seat beside him. "Of course. That is one thing you missed out on as you were growing up."

"Something that grandmother is at fault for. If only she would have left you and mama alone," Natalia said.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. But you learned so much more living in hiding than you would have growing up on the island," Stavros said.

A moment later, in Greek, Stavros launched into a fairy tale that he remembered Mrs. Lansbury telling him and Stefan when they were younger.

_In this land of freedom _

_There's riots__ in the streets _

_All in the name of peace _

_If we stand in unity _

_We'll win with dignity _

_Our strength has said it all _

_Pray and believe_

It was late as the entire group, sans Chloe, landed at the mainland Cassadine compound in Greece. But Stavros, Stefan, and Alexis were happy to see their cousins Anastasia and Nicolai Cassadine waiting for them to arrive.

"Staci!" Alexis screamed, launching herself at her cousin and good friend.

"Natasha! It is good to see you!" Anastasia Melisande Micaholavna Cassadine-Windsor said as the two of them embraced,

Alexis smiled. Anastasia was the one person who was allowed to call her Natasha. If anyone else called her by her birth name, like Luke, she cringed.

Stavros walked up to his cousin Nicolai Victor Micahovich Cassadine and both men shook hands. "Nicolai, my god! You have really grown up!"

"Well, cousin, it has been 20 years since we've seen each other. A lot has changed," Nicolai said with a smirk on his face.

"True, cousin. I think we'd all better get inside before we all collapse," Stavros said.

Anastasia and Nicolai nodded and began to lead everyone into the compound.

_Our strength has said it all _

_Pray and believe_


End file.
